Mount Timpanogos Utah Temple
Temple History Located in northeast American Fork, the Mount Timpanogos Utah Temple stands west of the majestic 11,750-foot Mount Timpanogos, providing the aptly named temple its stunning backdrop. A meetinghouse shares the temple site, which features beautiful grounds open to visitors, who are welcome to take in the colorful foliage, stroll its winding walkways, and feel the spirit of holiness surrounding this magnificent House of the Lord. The Mount Timpanogos Utah Temple was the ninth temple built in Utah and the second built in Utah County, following the Provo Utah Temple (1972). No location was specified when the Mount Timpanogos Utah Temple was announced in General Conference as a temple for "Utah County." The location was revealed six months later, at the following Conference, as a former Church welfare farm in American Fork. When the Mount Timpanogos Utah Temple was announced, President Gordon B Hinckley (1910-2008) explained that it would relieve demands placed on the Provo Utah Temple, which "is operating far beyond its designed capacity." The floor plan of the Mount Timpanogos Utah Temple is an adaption of the floor plan created for the Bountiful Utah Temple. Ground was broken for the Mount Timpanogos Utah Temple a year after its announcement. Approximately 12,000 people gathered on the temple site for the ceremony. During the services, the location of the Madrid Spain Temple was announced. On July 17, 1995, a 13-foot-3-inch gold-leafed statue of the angel Moroni was set atop the Mount Timpanogos Utah Temple to an audience of an estimated 20,000, who literally clogged the surrounding streets. Once the statue was in place, the throngs of visitors broke into applause and then spontaneously began to sing The Spirit of God. A total of 679,217 people toured the Mount Timpanogos Utah Temple during the six weeks of its public open house. The dedication of the Mount Timpanogos Utah Temple lasted an entire week with three sessions on Sunday and four on each of the following days for a total of 27 dedicatory sessions. Temple District The Mount Timpanogos Utah Temple serves members from 62 stakes headquartered in Northern Utah Valley: # Alpine Utah Stake # Alpine Utah North Stake # Alpine Utah West Stake # Alpine Utah YSA Stake # American Fork Utah Stake # American Fork Utah Central Stake # American Fork Utah East Stake # American Fork Utah Hillcrest Stake # American Fork Utah North Stake # American Fork Utah South Stake # American Fork Utah West Stake # Cedar Hills Utah Stake # Cedar Hills Utah West Stake # Eagle Mountain Utah Stake # Eagle Mountain Utah Cedar Pass Stake # Eagle Mountain Utah Central Stake # Eagle Mountain Utah East Stake # Eagle Mountain Utah Nolen Park Stake # Eagle Mountain Utah North Stake # Eagle Mountain Utah Silver Lake Stake # Eagle Mountain Utah West Stake # Highland Utah Stake # Highland Utah Central Stake # Highland Utah East Stake # Highland Utah South Stake # Highland Utah West Stake # Lehi Utah Stake # Lehi Utah Cedar Hollow Stake # Lehi Utah Central Stake # Lehi Utah East Stake # Lehi Utah Gateway Stake # Lehi Utah Holbrook Farms Stake # Lehi Utah Jordan River Stake # Lehi Utah Jordan Willows Stake # Lehi Utah North Stake # Lehi Utah Pheasant Pointe Stake # Lehi Utah South Stake # Lehi Utah Thanksgiving Stake # Lehi Utah Traverse Mountain Stake # Lehi Utah West Stake # Lehi Utah Willow Park Stake # Lehi Utah YSA Stake # Lindon Utah Stake # Lindon Utah Central Stake # Lindon Utah West Stake # Pleasant Grove Utah Stake # Pleasant Grove Utah East Stake # Pleasant Grove Utah Garden Stake # Pleasant Grove Utah Grove Creek Stake # Pleasant Grove Utah Manila Stake # Pleasant Grove Utah Manila Creek Stake # Pleasant Grove Utah Mount Mahogany Stake # Pleasant Grove Utah North Field Stake # Pleasant Grove Utah Timpanogos Stake # Pleasant Grove Utah West Stake # Saratoga Springs Utah Stake # Saratoga Springs Utah Crossroads Stake # Saratoga Springs Utah Israel Canyon Stake # Saratoga Springs Utah Mount Saratoga Stake # Saratoga Springs Utah North Stake # Saratoga Springs Utah Saratoga Hills Stake # Saratoga Springs Utah South Stake Presidents # Ronald B. Funk 2017– # Ralph W. Smith Jr. 2014–2017 # Noel B. Reynolds 2011–2014 # L. Edward Brown 2008–2011 # Lawrence S. Clarke 2005–2008 # Rex D. Pinegar 2002–2005 # Dee F. Andersen 1999–2002 # Robert J. Matthews 1996–1999 See Also * LDS Church in Utah * Utah List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Mount Timpanogos Temple The Mount Timpanogos Utah Temple is the 49th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Located in northeast American Fork, it stands west of the majestic 11,750-foot Mount Timpanogos, providing the aptly named temple its stunning backdrop. A meetinghouse shares the temple site, which features beautiful grounds open to visitors, who are welcome to take in the colorful foliage, stroll its winding walkways, and feel the spirit of holiness surrounding this magnificent House of the Lord. Category:1992 Category:1996 Category:American Fork Category:Timpanogos Category:Mount Timpanogos Category:Utah Category:United States Temples Category:Temples of the Church Category:Gordon B Hinckley